Arthur Finds Out the Truth
by Lunatris262
Summary: Instead of Merlin going down to the crypts in 3x02 Arthur figures out where all those skeletons come from and goes to take a look and finds Morgana there. AU of 3x02- Reveal!fic


**Hi! It's Lunatris262! Well, this is from my forum "Merlin Prompts".**

**This was given to me by LadyDunla- hope it satisfies!**

_**Prompt: Instead of Merlin going down to the crypts in 3x02 Arthur figures out where all those skeletons come from and goes to take a look and finds Morgana there.**_

_**Characters: Arthur, Morgana and any others necessary to make the story flow right.**_

_**Extra: No slash.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur Finds Out the Truth:

_Where the hell is Morgana?_ Arthur thinks while Gwen patches his wound up. _I have to get back out there. And where is Merlin? Probably hiding like a girl_. He stands up and walks toward the window.

Then, Arthur sees skeletons coming out of the castle. "Gwen! Guinevere!"

"Sire, what is it?" Everyone hears the note of concern in her voice.

"Magic is at work. Once Gaius gets back, lock the doors. No one is to open them until a Merlin or myself come and give the order." Arthur gets up, wincing slightly. But, he pays no attention to it, after all, he is the Prince of Camelot. Then, he bursts out the doors, making sure that Gwen knows to take care of his father.

Arthur goes through the castle, looking out windows to get a closer look at where the undead are coming from. He sprints down the cobblestone hallways. _The crypts. How did someone get down there? Traitor._ Arthur runs down the stairs, knowing another passageway to get under the castle. But, once he gets underground, he is covered in cobwebs and dust. _I'll get Merlin to clean my armor later._

"How could you ever hope to understand? You don't have magic, Merlin," a bitter female voice says.

"I _do_ understand, Morgana. Magic is supposed to be used for good. Please, we can find another way." Arthur has to put his gloved hand to his mouth to keep from making a sound. Merlin and Morgana? Traitors? No, not Merlin, only Morgana.

"Oh, Merlin," Morgana scoffs, "there is no other way." Arthur looks around the pillar where he was hiding.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Merlin's voice echoes throughout the room.

"What, you do think I can?"

Next, Arthur hears the clanging of swords. _Merlin is better than I thought._ "Morgana! It's over!" Arthur finds himself saying as he walks toward the girl, after using his sword to shatter the staff.

"Arthur! Thank goodness you came! Make Merlin stop! He is helping Cenred and tried to kill me!" To Arthur's surprise, Merlin doesn't say anything, not even to deny what Morgana had accused. "He was going to drag me back to the darkness! Arthur, I can't go back! I can't!"

"Morgana, I heard every word. You and Merlin have betrayed Camelot. How could you?" The words are spit out like poison. "Merlin, why?"

"I haven't, Arthur, I swear. I was trying to stop the source," Merlin pleads.

"Oh, yes, just like how you were trying to stop the source when you poisoned me!" Morgana screams.

"Camelot would have fallen!" Merlin yells back.

"Enough! Both of you!" Arthur shouts in his princely voice. But, just then, Morgana brings the sword to her _dear brother's_ throat.

"Merlin," Morgana says in her overly sweet voice, laced with venom, "you have risked your life to protect Arthur. You are so idiotically loyal to him. What if I killed him right now? Let him bleed out all over the stone floor. Ha! You would be blamed of course. All that work and sacrifice would be wasted."

"Morgana, please, let Arthur go. It's me you want." Merlin puts down the sword. _You idiot!_ Arthur thinks. "Come on, Morgana. Just, please, I put down my weapon, put yours away, too."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Morgana shrieks.

"You're right. So, let Arthur go, and I will leave you to your devices."

"No! I deserve the throne! It's my birthright! I've been fed lie after lie since I was born!"

"Listen, Morgana. Arthur destroyed your magical army. I don't want to do this."

"What? Are you going to insult me to death? I'm the one with a sword and magic," Morgana says sarcastically.

"You leave me no choice. I am so sorry." With that, Merlin puts his arms out and his eyes turn from their brilliant blue to a dazzling glow. Morgana flies back and slumps against a wall.

Arthur turns to Merlin, "Y-you have magic. Merlin! Why didn't you ever tell me? You lied to me!" Arthur forces Merlin against one of the pillars. "Tell me the truth now, sorcerer! Everything!"

Merlin claws at his throat, trying to gasp for air. "Warlock," the boy chokes out. Arthur lets him go. "I'm a warlock. I was born with magic. I only use it for you. I didn't want you to have to choose me or your father. I can't help it. I'm sorry." Merlin stands there and kneels down in front of Arthur, eyes trained on the floor, trying to stop the defiant tears that fall down his face, dripping to the floor. "If you're going to kill me, make it quick," the words come out of the warlock's mouth like venom.

"I'm not going to kill you, but my father might."

"No! Arthur, please! Don't hand me over to him! I'd rather you just get it over with now. I don't want to die like that. I don't want to die like a traitor. I can't… I can't have my mother… hear that I died like that. At least, if I'm going to die," Merlin lets out a trembling breath, "tell her, I was poisoned. I had a fatal wound by bandits. Don't let her know that I burned. I… She'll blame herself…"

"Merlin," Arthur crouches down in front of him, "I won't tell my father about the magic. But, what are we going to do about Morgana."

"Tell him… I don't know. I really don't know. I can only think ahead so much… I don't want to let people down."

"Merlin, you and I can talk about this later. What are we going to do? Think Merlin."

"We… could tell him she was a casualty. It wouldn't be a lie…"

"Okay… Okay," Arthur decides. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid," Merlin says, looking at the ground.

"Of course, I mean, your life-"

"No! It wasn't for my life. Not really. I mean, yes, I was afraid that the pyre would end me. That's why I never really watched executions. I was born with magic. I could move objects before I could talk, it was an instinct, a reflex. Just for being born, I could have been killed. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me. That I have let people down. Then, I have destiny telling me that everything I do is wrong. Prophecies saying that I am the most powerful person to walk the earth. I never wanted this. So, I hid. I lied and I admit I have done some terrible, awful things. But, all I have ever tried to do was for the benefit of you and Camelot. And, sometimes, I wind up crying myself to sleep because I can only think of my failures and duties and everything that depends on me. Because in the back of my mind, I know the truth: my friends would hate me if they knew what a really was. It's lonely, being so powerful, only to have to live like a fool. I know how Morgana felt. I should have told her, helped her use her gifts for good. But, I was a coward. I am a monster and a freak. And I am so, so sorry," Merlin sighs, defeated. Arthur just stares, the words of his manservant's rant echoing in his mind.

"Magic is evil, yet you aren't. That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't! Magic isn't evil. Only people who use it _for_ evil. Magic is woven into the very existence of every being. I am magic, taking it away from me, would kill me. I don't have time to explain more. I'm sorry. We have to get back and help. I need you to promise me something." Merlin now chooses to look Arthur right in the eye, knowing that his words are true.

Arthur gives Merlin a look, "What would that be?"

"I am going to use magic to help you all defeat Cenred's army. I just… need you to act like you don't know about me using magic. Besides, if I die, I can't protect you."

"Okay, but, you do know, Merlin, you are not a monster."

Merlin looks at the ground, blinking away tears, "Yeah, but, sometimes it just feels that way."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore." Just as Merlin and Arthur leave, Morgana stands up and walks out to find Morgause.

When the two men find that Cenred's army is retreating, they laugh in relief. But, when they see Morgana going with them, Merlin runs a hand down his face, "Why can't my life ever be simple? Arthur, later, I have to show you something."

{}{}{}{}{}

Morgana walks toward her sister. "Sister, Arthur has found out, surely he will tell Uther. He was the one that thwarted my plans, with the help of that annoying servant, Merlin."

"Oh, don't worry, my sister, they will pay. You may stay with me until we have another attack for Camelot. Come," Morgana follows Morgause and they retreat into the forest, leaving the place they had once called home.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Father, we have a count of ten dead, and sixty-two injured," Arthur states, standing in front of the king.

"And what of Morgana, has she been found?"

"Father, as much as I hate to admit it, Morgana had betrayed us. She left us to go with Morgause. I promise you, this is the truth, I saw it with my own eyes. She deceived us all." As soon as the words leave Arthur's mouth, the king is on the floor, convulsing and unable to breathe. Gaius walks up to Uther and when he presses a hand to the king's neck for a pulse, he finds none.

"King Uther, is dead." Arthur stands over his father, knowing that his father would be embarrassed if he saw his son crying in front of the court. Later, that night, Arthur sits in his chambers.

"Arthur," Merlin starts, "it's okay to grieve. I won't think any less of you."

"And what would you know about losing a father?" Arthur yells, bursting out of the room. He goes down the stairs into the room where is father has been laid on a stone table. He locks the door and kneels, keeping vigil over the night, hoping that some deity will take pity and give him the courage to take on this duty.

When the sunlight begins to fall through the windows, Arthur stands up. Wiping a final tear from his eye, he opens the door, only to find Merlin sitting against a pillar, "I didn't want you to feel as if you were alone."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it wasn't right," Arthur says, trying to apologize for more than he ever could. "Now, if I'm right, I have some magic to legalize."

"Are you serious?" Merlin jumps up, almost hugging Arthur, but settling for giving him a huge grin. "I always knew that you would be a great king."

"Maybe you aren't such an idiot," Arthur smirks as they begin walking up the stairs. "But, you are still a colt-pole."

"Hey! That's my word!" Merlin yells playfully as Arthur ruffles his manservant's – no – friend's hair.

* * *

**Okay, I originally was not going to make a reveal fic, but then this happened and well yeah. So, I hope this satisfied. Please review!**


End file.
